The Bliss in the Bedroom
by DaLiza
Summary: Fluffy take on the opening scene of the seventh season premiere.  Spoilers for the season six finale.  One shot.


Booth was dreaming about making love to his partner, a dream that had recently become a reality many times over, when the cell phone on his bedside table rang. Still half asleep, he forced himself to answer the phone, listen to what the caller was saying, and utter "uh huh" and "okay" at appropriate intervals. Once he had hung up and shaken off the last vestiges of sleep, he turned his attention to the woman sleeping beside him, the woman he loved with all his heart. The woman who was carrying his child.

_My Bones._

They had been spending the night at each other's apartments for the last few months, yet he still marveled at her presence in his bedroom. After so many years of wanting and waiting, he had started to think that they would never have the kind of relationship he craved. But, miracle of miracles, it had finally happened. Their 'eventually' had arrived, and it was everything he had hoped it would be and more. So much more.

Silently sending up a prayer of thanks once again, he kissed his partner's neck, cheeks, and lips. "Wake up, baby," he whispered between kisses. Slowly she stirred and opened her eyes. "Good morning, beautiful Bones."

Brennan wasn't happy about being woken up at such an early hour, but when she saw the man she loved smiling at her, she couldn't help but smile back. "Good morning, well-structured Seeley." Her face contorted as if she had tasted something sour. "I'm sorry, Booth. I know you said I could call you 'Seeley', and I realize that it's unusual for a woman to call the man she's dating and expecting a baby with by his last name, but I like calling you 'Booth'. It's…Boothy."

He laughed. "It's okay, Bones. I like the way you say 'Booth'. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I was dreaming about you."

"Yeah?" His smile widened. "Was it a good dream?"

She let her fingers trace the lines of his muscular torso. "A _very_ good dream. We were in Buck and Wanda's circus trailer and you were demonstrating your sexual prowess quite expertly."

"Replace the circus trailer with our hotel room in Vegas and I was having the same dream. At least I was until my phone rang."

His tone told her the call had been official business. "Do we have a new case?"

"Maybe. Charlie said some hikers found some bones in Anacostia Park."

"The last time we went to Anacostia Park to examine a pile of bones, they turned out to be Odocoileus virginianus."

_A white tailed deer, _he translated mentally. "You're so sexy when you speak Latin."

She laughed and kissed him.

"I'll never forget the look on Agent Powell's face when you told him the bones weren't human," he said with a smirk.

"Which one is Agent Powell?"

"He's a young guy, maybe mid twenties. Blond hair, big teeth, bigger ego. He was hitting on you the entire time you were examining the bones."

Her eyebrows jumped. "He was? I don't remember that."

"You were too focused on the bones to notice. You kept ignoring him, but he wouldn't take the hint. I finally had to take him aside and tell him that he didn't have a chance with you, and that I'd shoot him if he didn't stop bothering you." He sighed. "I have to have that talk with most of the new guys."

"You threaten to shoot your colleagues on a regular basis?"

"Only when I need to."

She frowned. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"You want a bunch of horny, immature agents to hit on you while you're working?"

"No, but what if one of those agents reports you to Assistant Director Hacker? What if Hacker decides to suspend you? Or what if he reassigns you when he finds out about my pregnancy? I'm not willing to work with anyone else."

"Don't worry about it, Bones. You and me are the best team the FBI has. We're probably the best team they've _ever_ had! It would be totally illogical of them to split us up."

"I know, but what if they try anyway?"

"Then I won't let them." He reached for her hand and held it, his thumb stroking her skin. "No one is going to keep us apart. I promise. Okay?"

His gentle touch helped calm her hormone fueled anxiety. "Okay. Did Charlie say anything else about the bones?"

"He said they found a skull, so they're pretty sure that it's not a deer this time. Are you feeling well enough to go check it out?"

"I believe I've recovered sufficiently from yesterday's nausea."

"Glad to hear it. I'd take your company over a squintern's any time." His eyes and hands moved to her abdomen. "Hey, little squint. I hope you had good dreams too. You be nice to your mom today, okay? If you make her vomit at a crime scene-"

"A potential crime scene," Brennan corrected. "I won't know if a murder occurred until I examine the bones."

"If you make your mom vomit at a _potential_ crime scene, she's going to be very, very cranky, and a cranky Bones is a scary Bones."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "I don't get 'cranky'."

"Everyone gets cranky, Bones, and now that you've got all these pregnancy hormones racing through your body, it's normal for-whoa!" He gasped at the force he felt against his hand. "Was that what I think it was?"

"If you think it was the baby kicking, then yes."

"Wow. I've never felt a baby kick before. That was amazing!"

Brennan laughed at his enthusiasm. "You never felt Parker kick?"

"No. Becca and I weren't together by this point in her pregnancy." He lifted serious eyes to hers. "Thank you for letting me be a full-time father."

"I can't imagine a better father for my child. _Our_ child."

"Our child." The Boothy smile returned full force. "Do you know how much I love you, Bones?"

"You've told me many times already," she teased. "But you can tell me again."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Temperance Brennan. I love you even more than you love logic and science and all things squinty. I love you more than I've loved any other woman in my life, and I'm going to keep loving you for as long as I live."

The words that had seemed so difficult for so long now flowed easily from her lips. "I love you too." She gave him a passionate kiss that lasted for several steamboats. "Let's go investigate a potential crime scene."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
